


i'm burning down these gates

by so_hello



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Кто-то попытался развести Донну, используя фото Дика. Дик решил устроить встречу и провести расследование, ради смеха и чтобы удовлетворить любопытство. Он не ожидал, что это займёт больше десяти минут. Как же он ошибался.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	i'm burning down these gates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’m burning down these gates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097887) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



Дик решает немного опоздать, просто чтобы разведать обстановку.

«Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это?» – спрашивает Донна, уже гораздо менее весёлым тоном, чем когда он впервые предложил эту идею. Казалось, ей уже это наскучило, и она предпочла бы листать часами последние фотографии на её камере. – «Мы хорошо повеселились, но честно говоря, затея не стоит моего времени».

«Зови это профессиональным любопытством», – Дик пожал плечами и улыбнулся Донне своей лучшей заверяющей улыбкой. Не то, чтобы она не видела его насквозь, когда он слишком старался, но это не так.

Не в этот раз.

В кафе очень домашняя атмосфера, не смотря на современный дизайн. Теплый, песочный цвет подсвеченных стен подчеркивает изящная мебель и заботливо подобранные акварельные картины местных художников, часть из которых он видел продающими свои творения на улицах, когда в последний раз был в Чикаго. Потолок завешан зеленью, а каждая поверхность отполирована до блеска, за что Дик благодарен, потому что это делает его быстрых обзор гостей гораздо более незаметным.

Если бы он не знал лучше, то предположил бы, что место было выбрано из-за тактических достоинств. В проходах достаточно места для драки, метро в шаговой доступности, не говоря уже о боковых переулках, с их удобным доступом к крышам через пожарные лестницы.

Возможно, это должно было стать его первой подсказкой.

Тем не менее, вспышка удивления заставляет его споткнуться, когда Дик видит знакомое лицо в угловой кабинке, очень удобно расположенной за его спиной так, чтобы его заметили при входе раньше, чем он успеет оглянуться в ответ. Удивление сразу же почти меняется во что-то более злобное, привычка, от которой он пытался избавиться с момента их последней встречи.

Однако, к большой удаче и удовлетворению Дика, его всё ещё не заметили. Он всё ещё может уйти. Причина, по которой он пришёл сюда, уже не кажется важной.  
Но так же он может использовать ситуацию в своих интересах. Потому что его «профессиональное любопытство» наверняка не позволит ему уйти без ответов на имеющиеся вопросы. И лучший способ избавления от замешательства – встреча лицом к лицу.

Дик никогда этого не перерастет, неважно насколько он дистанцируется от Бэтмена – если он видит тайну, он должен разгадать её.

Джейсон сидит спиной к стене, склонившись над кофе и листая что-то в телефоне. Кресло напротив свободно, очевидно, он кого-то ждёт. Это мог бы быть информатор, но зачем тогда встречаться в кафе посреди дня. И без маски, если уж на то пошло. 

Возможно, это должно было стать его второй подсказкой.

К его чести, Джейсон неплохо скрывает собственное удивление, когда Дик подходит к нему. Неплохо для новичка, конечно. Дик занимался этим слишком долго, чтобы не заметить краткий проблеск изумления в глазах Джейсона и его резко напрягшуюся спину. Он быстро расслабляется снова, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы это осталось незамеченным.

«Что ты тут делаешь?» – спрашивает Дик, присаживаясь в свободное кресло, довольно расслабленный, но готовый вскочить при малейшем намёке на опасность. Не то чтобы у него есть причины опасаться Джейсона, но тот тоже не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что Дик делает здесь, так что его присутствие может насторожить Джейсона.

«Наслаждаюсь сраным кофе?» – отвечает Джейсон, постукивая своей чашкой с чем-то пахнущим как френч-пресс, но выглядящим гораздо более молочным.

«Это _он_ тебя прислал?»

«Это что, допрос, бро? В смысле, что _ты_ тут делаешь?»

Дик приподнимает бровь.

«Я тут ради свидания, если тебе так нужно знать. Замечательно было снова встретить тебя и всё такое, но будет ещё лучше, если ты прямо сейчас уйдешь. Не хочу, чтобы моя пара прошла мимо, решив, что я уже занят», – фыркает Джейсон, скрещивая руки и откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Возможно, это должно было стать его третьей подсказкой.

«Крайне забавно, я тут тоже ради свидания», – Дик не может сдержать усмешку, расцветающую на его лице. – «Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я задержался? Мне кажется, твоя пара пройдет мимо в любом случае, даже если меня тут не будет».

Он кладет свой телефон на столик и поворачивает так, чтобы Джейсон мог видеть переписку Донны с человеком, использующим фото Дика. С человеком, ради которого Дик и пришёл.

«Чт-что это такое?» – взгляд Джейсона мечется между экраном и лицом Дика, а щёки краснеют.

А он хорош. Если бы Дик уже не подозревал Джейсона, то мог бы упустить дрожь в его голосе.

«Тут говорится, что мы должны были встретиться в этом кафе десять минут назад», – Дик одаряет Джейсона ослепительной, но немного подлой улыбкой. – «Я опоздал».

Джейсон замолкает, его недоверчивый взгляд уступает место лукавому. Очевидно, он понимает, что разыграть перед Диком невинность не получится.

«Только взгляни на себя, бро, ты настолько самовлюблённый, что пришёл на свидание со своей точной копией».

«Скорее, я пришёл узнать, кто будет настолько отчаявшимся, чтобы использовать мою фотографию в попытке развести мою же лучшую подругу», – приятная внешность Дика никогда не подводит.

«Она твоя лучшая подруга?»

«Да ладно, Джейсон».

«Стоило попытаться», – Джейсон пожимает плечами, спрятав лицо за чашкой кофе. – «Полагаю, теперь ты моя пара?»

Дик поражен. Это не та реакция, которую он ожидал. Не то чтобы он знает, чего ожидал. Но точно не этого.

Он ждёт следующего шага Джейсона как ястреб, будто это ухудшит или спасёт ситуацию.

Определенно, что-то ломается. И Дик не имеет в виду свою концентрацию.

Джейсон со звоном опускает свою чашку и разворачивается к соседнему креслу, чтобы что-то взять.

В следующую секунду Дик пялится на букет полевых цветов, который бесцеремонно суют ему в лицо.

Дик закрывает глаза, слегка недоверчиво, затем снова открывает их. Но букет всё ещё на месте.

«Я приложил слишком много усилий, планируя идеальное свидание, и не позволю ему пропасть в пустую».

Бумага шуршит, когда Джейсон машет перед ним цветами, будто размахивая оружием. Маргаритки и первоцветы словно мягко кивают Дику, заверяя в своей безобидности, поощряя принять их.

«Они…красивые», – неохотно, Дик обхватывает букет рукой.

Губы Джейсона изгибаются в усмешке, когда он опускает руки на спинку сиденья.

«Полагаю, тут была бы моя очередь сказать «Не такие красивые, как ты!», но, без обид, бро, ты не такой красивый, как моя реальная пара, которая не появится».

«Донна бы с тобой согласилась».

«Вот видишь, это только доказывает, что мы с ней отлично друг другу подходим».

Дик не может удержаться от смеха, который пузырится в его груди. Просто Джейсон, пытающийся ухаживать за Донной, это самая жалкая картинка, возникшая в его голове за долгое время. Даже более жалкая, чем попытки подручных Пингвина использовать птичьи каламбуры, чтобы подражать своему боссу. Что, если ты когда-либо имел несчастье, застать их репетирующими, довольно жалко.

«Она раздавит тебя как букашку, Джейсон», – говорит Дик, как только успокаивается достаточно, чтобы ответить, не рассмеявшись снова. Он вроде как даже стирает со щеки слезу.

«Звучит как мой тип девушки», – Джейсон внимательно смотрит на Дика, почти впиваясь взглядом, и наклоняется вперед, будто в надежде узнать парочку секретов. – «Расскажи мне больше».

Смех Дика становится нервным. Он задаётся вопросом, специально ли Джейсон держит его в напряжении, или это получается случайно. Дик не может сказать, что ценит неопределенность, поэтому решает, что пришло время перевернуть сценарий.

Он кладёт цветы на сиденье рядом с собой, чтобы выиграть время и восстановить самообладание.

«Почему бы _тебе_ не рассказать мне больше об этом твоём идеальном свидании, а я скажу понравилось бы оно Донне или нет», – Дику хотелось бы думать, что он планировал только неплохо повеселиться, но какая-то его часть была искренне заинтересована в том, чтобы узнать, что такой парень как Джейсон понимает под идеальным свиданием.

«Может, я просто покажу тебе?» – Джейсон, опять откидывается назад, переплетая пальцы за головой. – «Только если ты не хочешь чего-нибудь перед этим. Может быть, кофе? Кусочек пирога?»

«Ты хочешь, чтобы это было настоящим свиданием со мной?»

« _Ты_ , тот, кто припёрся сюда. Кажется, это ты хочешь свидания, хоть с кем-нибудь. Может и со мной», – закатывает глаза Джейсон.

«Я просто хотел увидеть беднягу, решившего, что у него есть шансы с Донной», – усмешка Дика выходит вынужденной, он ощущает себя на шаг позади, не способным восстановить равновесие, хотя он думал, что уже сделал это. Его ноги сдвигаются, подошвы прижимаются к полу в попытке заземлить его.

«У меня наверняка всё получилось бы, удели она мне время».

Дик кивает, совсем неискренне соглашаясь и поглаживая кончиками пальцев свой телефон, всё ещё лежащий между ними.

«Ага, возможно, в твоих мечтах».

«Продолжай в том же духе, и я не куплю тебе пирог, Чудо-мальчик», – Джейсон скрещивает руки и вздергивает подбородок, бросая вызов.

«Я могу заплатить за себя сам», – Дик кладет телефон в карман пальто. Ему можно идти, он уже получил всё, за чем пришёл – удовлетворил своё любопытство.

Джейсон издает раздраженный звук.

«Ты вообще знаешь, как работают свидания? Я плачу за твой сраный пирог, Грейсон, отвали».

«Я не собирался оставаться так надолго. Но спасибо в любом случае».

Джейсон хватает Дика за рукав до того, как он успевает встать со своего места.

«Я собираюсь заказать для тебя сраный кусок пирога», – говорит он, уже подзывая официантку, – «а ты собираешься съесть его. И выпить чашечку кофе, ведь какой же пирог без кофе?»

Если Дик и научился чему-то за все те годы, что был Робином, так это тому, когда нужно начинать свои битвы. И он понимает, что эту ему не выиграть.

«Иисусе, парень. Ладно, хорошо. Не нужно устраивать сцену», – Дик тянет руку из хватки Джейсона.

Джейсон выглядит так, будто собирается выплюнуть очередную гадость, но в этот момент официантка появляется перед их столиком, с блокнотом и карандашом, готовая принять заказ, что останавливает Джейсона. Дик молчаливо посылает свою похвалу Вселенной. За эти годы он встретил кучу странных существ, кто-то непременно подхватит и оценит его мысленную волну.

«Что я могу вам предложить?» – спрашивает официантка чрезмерно дружелюбным голосом для обслуживания клиентов, который не сочетается с её опущенными плечами и тяжёлым шагом. Её лодыжки опухли, она на ногах уже долгое время, но в тот момент, когда её глаза встречают взгляд Дика, истощение словно слетает с неё. Теперь он может спокойно предположить, что девушка приблизительно его возраста, хоть усталость и делает её лицо старше.

«Двойной американо, пожалуйста», – отвечает Джейсон, внезапно меняясь. Он теплый, приветливый и близкий, словно они знают друг друга вечность, но Дик не замечает узнавания в поведении официантки.

Тем не менее, было бы слишком надеяться, что Джейсон забудет о своей вредности, флиртуя с этой девушкой. Он может и повернут к ней, осыпая её своим вниманием, но наблюдает за Диком исподтишка, словно проверяя, посмеет ли тот отослать её без заказа.  
Дик мысленно вздыхает и сдаётся. Это проще, чем поднимать шум, что, скорее всего, произойдёт, если он не будет подыгрывать. 

«Можно мне шоколадный фраппучино с солёной карамелью?» – просит он с извиняющейся улыбкой. Предпочтения Дика в отношении кофейных напитков выставляют его богатым мальчиком или, по крайней мере, напыщенным мудаком, и он, вероятно, не заказал бы этого, но Дику нужен кофеин и сахар, чтобы помочь ему справится с Джейсоном.

Не то чтобы это особенно тяжело, но простого факта, что он Робин и его тренировал Брюс, достаточно, чтобы сделать Дика подозрительным. Он не может быть уверен, что встреча с Донной не была просто уловкой, чтобы втянуть Дика во что-то. Единственное, в чём он уверен, нужно быть на чеку, пока он имеет дело с Джейсоном.

Даже если Джейсон не давал ему повода подозревать, что у него есть скрытые причины появиться здесь без предупреждения.

«И кусочек пирога», – говорит Джейсон, и Дик почти ожидает, что тот снова схватит его за руку, чтобы не дать ему уйти. Но Джейсон подается вперёд, чуть наклонившись, словно для заговорщицкого шёпота, – «что вы можете порекомендовать?»

Чёрт, он заставляет краснеть даже Дика. Потому что на это стыдно смотреть.

«Ох, хм», – официантка заикается, вертя карандашом и переступая с ноги на ногу. – «Они все отличные, вообще-то. У нас есть яблочный пирог, вишнёвый пирог, пекановый пирог, тыквенный пирог…хм».

«Пекановый звучит отлично. Что думаешь, бро?» – голова Джейсона небрежно склоняется к Дику, и Дик чувствует себя скованным тяжестью этого взгляда.

Это вызов, и Дик его принимает.

Оторвать взгляд трудно, но Дик справляется. И даже посылает добрую улыбку официантке.

«Яблочный для меня, пожалуйста. С дополнительной ложкой взбитых сливок, если возможно».

«Конечно, сейчас будет», – говорит официантка, гораздо более оптимистично, чем раньше, и забирает чашку Джейсона перед уходом.

Как только она поворачивается спиной, Джейсон переходит от улыбки и благодарностей к нахмуренным бровям. И усмехается, как только она выходит за пределы слышимости.

«Солёная карамель? Ты серьёзно? Это не кофе, это сраный молочный коктейль, бро».

«Правда что ли? То есть теперь ты не только заставляешь меня сделать заказ, но и следишь за тем, что мне разрешено пить? Ты уверен, что _ты_ знаешь, как работают свидания?»

«Я прикалываюсь над тобой, чувак», – отвечает Джейсон и начинает возиться с сахарницей. – «Ты можешь пить, что хочешь, я только говорю, что это не кофе».

«Ты на самом деле хочешь поспорить о семантике?»

«Зачем, если я уже победил», – Джейсон улыбается и звучит так самоуверенно, что Дику остается только покачать головой и смириться в ожидании их заказа.

Он быстро выходит проверить телефон на наличие экстренных вызовов, но не обнаруживает ничего, требующего его незамедлительного внимания. Только сообщение от Донны, с вопросом, нашёл ли Дик того парня.

Дик нашел его, ладно? Но Джейсон не один из тех грустных неудачников, которых они представляли.

Если бы это было так, Дик не позволил бы провести весь день с этим парнем. Возможно, ему нужно контролировать своё любопытство, в следующий раз, когда что-то, вроде бы неважное, бросается в глаза.

Это сможет спасти его от смущения. Потому что он уже _слышит_ смех Донны, когда она узнает о том, что произошло сегодня.


End file.
